How to jailbreak an iPod touch or iPhone
THIS PAGE WAS MADE BY THE ADMIN AND HAS BEEN ARCHIVED. IF YOU EDIT THIS PAGE AND FLOOD IT WITH SPAM/DELETE THIS TEXT, IT WILL BE RETURNED TO NORMAL THE NEXT DAY. If you want to edit something, use the Sandbox. This only works with Windows. By reading this article, I take you know what jailbreaking is. If you don't, click here. You will also need an IPSW file for the 3.0 firmware. We have provided you with some. Click here for iPhone 2G 3.0 firmware Click here for iPhone 3G 3.0 firmware Click here for iPod touch 3.0 firmware Click here for iPod touch 2G 3.0 firmware 1: Now, you need change the extension from ZIP to IPSW. Go into the Folder Options menu and clear the box that says "Hide known file extensions." Change the .zip part of the name to .ipsw. Click OK. 2: Now, turn off your device. Plug the USB cable to the computer BUT DO NOT plug the cable into the device. Hold the HOME button while the device is off. Turn on the device WHILST holding the HOME button. Whilst holding the home button, plug the other end of the cable into the device. CONTINUE HOLDING THE HOME BUTTON. The screen should have the USB to iTunes logo on it. If the device boots normally, retry from the step marked with 2. 3: Open iTunes and it should say "iTunes has detected an iPod touch/iPhone in recovery mode. You must restore it before it can be used." 4: Click OK. Now, whilst holding Shift, click the Restore button. A dialog box should appear. Find the IPSW file and select it. Click OK. 5: Wait for device to be restored. When it is restored, the iTunes logo should appear again. Just wait a few seconds. 6: Your device will be as new. It will not be jailbroken, yet. Here's how to jailbreak: a: Download redsn0w from here. b: Open redsn0w-win_0.8 and drag redsn0w.exe to Desktop. c: Open redsn0w.exe. d: Find the IPSW you restored with earlier by clicking Browse. e: Turn off your device again. Click Next only when it is OFF and PLUGGED IN. f: Put your device in DFU Mode by first holding the POWER button for 3 seconds, holding POWER and HOME together for ten seconds, then holding HOME for 10 more seconds. g: Once done, your device will be jailbroken. (If an error occurs, start again.) h: Congratulations! Your device is jailbroken! DO NOT CLICK FINISH UNTIL DEVICE IS READY. i: Do not just click Restore if something goes wrong. Put your device in Recovery Mode (hold home button and insert device) and SHIFT+CLICK Restore then choose the IPSW. Do not update the device, either. Do the same thing you would do if something goes wrong, but choose the new IPSW. (You will need to re-jailbreak) THANKS FOR JAILBREAKING WITH US! Any questions, just edit the page and post below. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Comments go here: